


sometimes, you are in need of softer things

by redraspberrycats



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Frisk (Undertale), Baking, Domestic Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redraspberrycats/pseuds/redraspberrycats
Summary: A fluff peice about Papyrus and Frisk just being pure cinnamon roll weirdos together.Made for the undertale secret santa on tumblr!!
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	sometimes, you are in need of softer things

Papyrus paced worriedly through the snow -- or, rather, through the inches deep trench he had already worn into it. The human was late! Don't ask how he knew, he just did; the human should have been here by now, and it was disconcerting! Where could they possibly be??

Just as he was about to take a step out of his self-imposed boundaries, he saw a figure approaching from the distance. A small figure… the human!! Smiling in anticipation, he struck a dramatic pose and waited for them to get close. It had taken a bit longer than expected, but here they were, a captive audience for his practiced monologue! "HUMAN… ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLICATED FEELINGS," he began, impressed at how audience-y they were. Not even a peep or a shuffle! "FEELINGS LIKE…" Papyrus made to continue, but cut himself off. Upon closer inspection, something didn't seem right -- no one could be that good of an audience! 

He strode forward and knelt to the ground in front of the human, who still hadn't moved, though they did now seem a bit confused. Continuing his scrutiny, Papyrus found that they were a mess; their clothes were wet and torn, their hair bedraggled, and their eyes tired. This simply wouldn't do at all! Not even Sans was allowed to be this messy! The capture would have to wait. Having decided on a course of action, Papyrus again began to speak. "HUMAN. ARE YOU, PERHAPS, IN NEED OF…. A HUG???"

Their eyes narrowed slightly and looked suspiciously shiny, as if holding back tears. Sniffling, they nodded, and hesitantly held their arms out toward him. Oh no! A genuine plea for affection -- they were targeting all of his soft tendencies! Papyrus reached forward and wrapped them in the closest hug his long limbs could muster, lest they pull away. It was easy to tell they were unsure, but when Papyrus rested his chin on their shoulder, they relaxed enough to lean most of their weight against him. 

The two of them stayed there for a few minutes. The human seemed content, so Papyrus held off his restless energy just long enough to hold them for awhile. And then, of course, he took matters into his own (infinitely capable) hands. Literally. He picked them up with his hands and cradled them against his chest for the journey back through town.

"HUMAN…" he mused as they huddled closer to him (probably amazed at his sheer speed as he ran across the snow! Nyeh!). "I HAVE A QUESTION TO ASK YOU. ACTUALLY, I HAVE TWO QUESTIONS! I AM FEELING VERY INQUISITIVE, IT SEEMS!... ANYWAY." Papyrus' face shifted into a more serious expression. "WOULD YOU TELL ME YOUR NAME? FOR PERFECTLY REGULAR, NON-HUMAN HELPING REASONS, I SWEAR." There was a short bout of silence.

"....Frisk," they said eventually, shy.

"WOWIE, WHAT A SPECTACULAR NAME, HUMAN!" Papyrus smiled brightly, so the human -- Frisk -- would understand how great they were. "VERY HUMAN-Y…. DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT TOO MUCH. MOVING ON!" He pointed emphatically to the sky. "THE REAL QUESTION WAS: ARE YOU OKAY, FRISK?" He hoped the human could tell that he was concerned. 

By this point, the two had reached town and made it to Papyrus' home, so he set them on the ground and held their hand while he opened the door. Frisk remained quiet as they walked inside. They made a beeline for the couch, and immediately buried their head in their hands. 

"WHAT WAS I THINKING??" Papyrus said, and Frisk curled even further in on themselves. "OF COURSE YOU'RE OKAY! YOU ARE VERY GREAT, AFTER ALL! RIGHT, HUMAN?" Frisk didn't move, except to wrap their arms around their stomach. Their face was red and blotchy, but they seemed determined not to cry. Papyrus sat beside them and held an arm out encouragingly -- this was clearly a time for softer things. Like himself! Warm, soft, and cuddly, just as a skeleton should be! "Listen, Frisk. Maybe You Are Already Ok. But I Will Make You Even Okay-er Than You Already Are! Because The Great Papyrus Is The Best At Helping People Be Okay! Okay?" He spoke at a lower volume than usual, but made sure to still be just as exuberant. Frisk let out a watery giggle from their seat, and when he asked "Have I Said Okay Enough Times Yet?" they laughed again and scooted themselves under his arms, so they were cuddling. 

"Can I…. can I stay here with you?" Frisk asked, timid. They seemed a little embarrassed. "I don't really wanna leave." they admitted, hiding their face again, but this time in Papyrus' battle body. He gently ran his fingers over their back.

"YES, OF COURSE! IF YOU NEED A PLACE TO STAY, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ASK!" Back to his regular voice, Papyrus was a bit loud, but the human didn't seem to mind. "IF WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER, THERE HAS TO BE PREPARATIONS, THOUGH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND???" Frisk, smiling, shook their head. "THE COOKING KIND!! COME ON, LET'S MAKE A PIE! WE CAN CANOODLE LATER!" With no further preamble, he shot up off the couch and into the kitchen. It didn't take him long at all; he had long legs. That, and the kitchen was… right there. 

Once Frisk had joined him, he set about explaining how to make the pie -- you had to beat the fruit filling into submission! You had to roll the crust out within an inch of its life! You had to turn the oven all the way up and throw the pie in with the fury of a thousand suns… whatever those were! -- and then instructed the human to give it their best shot. They picked up the spoon for the filling and hit it with all the force they could. Which… "HM. THAT WASN'T VERY. STRONG. BUT THAT'S OK!! YOU ARE DOING YOUR BEST!! I WILL SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!" 

Papyrus took the spoon and smashed it into the bowl, which sent the filling splattering all over the walls. There wasn't much left in the bowl. No matter -- "ONTO THE CRUST!" 

Frisk bounced a bit as they followed him to the other side of the counter, where he had pre-made dough set out. It seemed they were coming out of their shell! How enchanting! "ALRIGHT! I WANT YOU TO ROLL THIS CRUST OUT WITH ALL THE POWER… OF FRIENDSHIP!! NYEH HEH!" Carefully, they took both sides of the handle and rolled it out. Slowly. "YOU KNOW WHAT?? I'LL HELP! IT WOULDN'T BE FRIENDSHIP IF YOU DIDN'T DO IT WITH A FRIEND!!" Before stopping to consult, Papyrus grabbed one end of the rolling pin and let Frisk grasp the other side. Together, they spread the dough until it was big enough to make a crust.

The result was… indescribably lumpy.

Papyrus placed his hands on his hips, smiled, and said "NYEH! WELL DONE, HUMAN! NOW ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS PUT THE PIECES TOGETHER; ALMOST PUZZLE-LIKE, ISN'T IT?" 

Frisk turned a lovely shade of pink as they followed him around the kitchen. It looked like they were thinking very hard about something. Just as he was about to show them how to put the pie in the oven, they reached up to tug on his battle body. "You, um. You're doing well too." They told him, fidgeting with the sleeves of their sweater. Papyrus gasped.

"OH NO!! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT! YOUR POWER… IT'S TOO STRONG!!!" Frisk giggled at his antics and playfully shoved his hip, which was in easy reach for them. He, in turn, stumbled back dramatically, putting a palm to his forehead. "ET TU, HUMAN??" Pretending to be worried, they rushed over to him and fretted about his "injuries". Papyrus laughed triumphantly and picked them up, rising back to his full height. "NYEH HEH HEH!! YOU HAVE FALLEN INTO MY TRAP! LITTLE DID YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE A SECRET MOVE OF MY OWN!" Papyrus swung them about in a circle, Frisk laughing all the while, and then hugged them for all he was worth. They hugged back, with slightly less force but no shortage of love. 

"ALRIGHT, HUMAN, YOU'VE CONVINCED ME!" Frisk looked up, confused, and Papyrus set them on the ground. He walked over and set the pie in the oven, so focused on what he was saying that he forgot to use his sun-passion… sun fury? "IT IS TIME TO CANOODLE! COME WITH ME AND LET'S CHOOSE MOVIES AS A BACKDROP!" Frisk made a happy hum and ran behind him to the living room, flapping their arms excitedly. 

The two of them made their way over to the stack of films to peruse the selection, but it didn't take long before Frisk pointed and shouted "That one that one that one!!!" with hardly any space to breathe in between their words. It was a disc of the first season of a human show that Undyne had left after a sleepover. 

"OH! THIS SHOW IS RATHER INTERESTING. INTERESTING IN THAT I HAVE NEVER SEEN IT BEFORE! BUT WHAT DO YOU KNOW?? I HAVE A FEELING YOU AND UNDYNE WOULD BE GREAT FRIENDS, HUMAN! SUCH PASSION! SUCH EXCITEMENT!! SUCH SIMILAR TASTE IN ANIMATED VIDEO!!!" Papyrus kept up his mini monologue as he picked up the show and set it up to play, Frisk glowing with anticipation all the while. When he had settled on the couch, he lifted an arm and they immediately snuggled against him, having lost all the hesitation from earlier. Papyrus smiled fondly to himself, but didn't say a word.

They watched the show together for a good long while, settling into each other more comfortably on the couch and laughing or commenting when appropriate. As the evening turned to night, Frisk became a bit drowsy in their place against Papyrus. Presently, he got up to take the pie out. They had spread out into the warmth he left behind by the time he came back, so instead of moving them too much, he simply lifted them into his lap. Snuffling quietly, they turned to face his chest and curl up against it before falling back asleep. Their tiny hands on his chest plate made his SOUL overflow with affection. 

When Sans came home a few hours later, it was to the both of them passed out on the couch, the TV still playing in the background. He placed Papyrus' favorite blanket over them, turned off the television, then went to bed himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if u wanna, let me know where to improve! And thank you for reading! (im incredibly soft and awkward but i appreciate u)


End file.
